Micronational contributions
This list below is a list of major, not minor, micronational or Fifth World contributions. A Analytic theology – Analytic theology is a true and powerful science, perhaps even a superscience. So far analytic theology has shown promising applications in Anthropology, Biology, Chemistry, Communication, Economics, Ethics, Geography, History, Law, Linguistics, Management, Medicine, Physics, Political Science, Psychology, Religion, Sociology and Theology. This protoscience is too powerful to be ignored, and may eventually lead to the solution of some of the most persistent problems that plague humanity today. The latest analytical theology findings suggest that the field of law, but also of human history, seems to be evolving in a pattern similar to the likely evolution of the human brain. Of the seven sources of religious authority – scripture, tradition, reason/science, prophets, personal experience, orthodox syncretism, and mathematics – mentioned in the book, [http://truereligion.cesidio.net All Religions Are Cults], mathematics in general, and analytic theology in particular, is a source of religious authority that is superior to all others. Through analytic theology even religion can be rigorous and objective. B Bucksfanian astrology – Bucksfanian astrology is an offshot of the Cesidian calendar. It represents a more advanced and up-to-date form of tropical astrology, and unlike the Gregorian calendar and Babylonian astrology, the Cesidian calendar and Bucksfanian astrology are entirely in sync, and offer other practical advantages. C Cesidian calendar – The Cesidian calendar is a new calendar having 14 months. The calendar has generated other cultural offshoots like a Martian calendar, as well as a new astrology and astronomy. The Cesidian calendar is superior to the Gregorian calendar in many ways. The Cesidian calendar has also lead to better leap year computations than the ones provided with the Gregorian-von Mädler system. Cesidian law jurisdiction – Cesidian law jurisdictions allow people to not only begin to break free of the oppressive ties they have to specific territorial jurisdictions, but allow them to begin to do so even if everyone, or the majority of their neighbours, does not believe in secession. Cyberterra Mean Time – The UTC + 1 hour time zone and/or meridian. It is the official time of the City of Cyberterra. D Diaxenospitias – A diaxenospitia is an inhabited locality, but it is distributed not across a single geographic area, archipelago, or conurbation, but across several continents. A diaxenospitia is "a collection of houses or buildings scattered around the world, and treated like a distributed town or city." Before diaxenospitias, territorial micronations had no logical way to grow and expand their influence except by aping cities and how they developed. E Enterprise Marks – Micronational/Fifth World version of the trademark. Enterprise Names – Micronational/Fifth World version of the trade name. F G H I Indigo racial concept – Indigos don't come from some continent full of people who look a lot like them. They are part of the Web, even when they don't have an Internet connection. The other races are continental races. Indigos are a global race. Indigos are more of a phenotype than a genotype. Phenotypes result from the expression of an organism's genes, as well as the influence of environmental factors, and possible interactions between the two. The genotype of an organism, on the other hand, is the inherited instructions it carries within its genetic code. So the difference between Indigos and other races is like the difference between dynamic and static memory. It should be noted that individuals of the sixth root race, like Indigos, are born in all countries, and are from all countries, and at the proper time the majority of them will be assembled in a safe place. Just as the seeds of the fifth root race were saved, the Original Semites, the seeds of the sixth root race, the Nova Men, the Indigos, will also be safeguarded. J Jus cerebri electronici – Jus cerebri electronici or the 'right of the server' implies that servers or clients are sovereign entities in their own right by virtue of the human minds that program and control them, and territorial governments — governed by the 'right of the territory' or jus soli — have no right to exercise power over them anymore than non-territorial states (e.g. micronations or Fifth World nations) can exercise power over land. The rationale of jus cerebri electronici is actually based on international law. K L M N O P Print Monopolies – Micronational/Fifth World version of the copyright, but unlike the copyright it does not expire. Progressive degrees – University degrees available at three levels (Diplomate's Degree, Professional's Degree, and Scholar's Degree), which allow the opening of doors now partially shut or entirely shut to educated people to practice their profession that may now be monopolised. Thanks to progressive degrees, now you can actually earn the highest health degree possible, the highest law degree possible, the Scholar's Degree or SD, and once you've earned your degree, you won't have to ask permission from the local tyrant to work. No more "doctors" who still need government licenses. No more "doctors" who don't actually teach. Q R S T Tallini World Formula – Tallini World Formula does more than just define the borders of the non-Official Worlds by combining empirical observations with sound mathematics. The Tallini World Formula is a third degree equation. When you input n'' into the equation, the world number, the Tallini World Formula allows you to calculate ''an, which is the number of world categories for the specific world number. Micronationalism became a protoscience through the Tallini World Formula. The Tallini World Formula is presented in the book, [http://book.5world.net The Fifth World]. U V Virtual invasion – While the Indonesian government was apparently the world's first government to 'nuke' another virtual country on 26 January 1999, when it orchestrated a highly-organised attack on computers in Ireland, which brought down the East Timor virtual country domain (.TP), the world's first real virtual invasion occurred on 6 May 2008, when the .UM ccTLD and the United States Minor Outlying Islands (USMOI) were occupied by the United Micronations Multi-Oceanic Archipelago (UMMOA). W X Y Z